nwncepfandomcom-20200213-history
CEP Documentation: 2da: Change Log
__TOC__This page will hold a record of changes to the 2da files used by the CEP. Changes listed under each version number represent those made since the previous version. 2.60 'AmbientSounds.2da' Additions/Changes: 150: Added CCC content (bazaar crowd) 'appearance.2da' Additions/Changes: 1167: Added evil snowman 1240: Added CCC content (red oni) 1254: Added CCC content (wild woods troll) 1276: Added quadrone A 1301: Added quadrone B '1309-1310: Added mounted dynamic skeletons ''1759: Added CCC content (rideale broomstick) '2513: Added CCC content (ghoul pirate) 2940-2963: Removed "ZNV23 " prefix from appearance name ''2964-3000: Added CCC content (scavvers), and multiple creatures from baba yaga 3034: Added CCC content (huge ladybug beetle) 3053-3057: Added multiple creatures from baba yaga 3058-3059: Added CCC content (underwater penguin and elemental) 3060-3061: Added CCC content (crawling claws) 3062: Added CCC Each-uisge (water horse) 3063-3067: Added CCC content (dragons) 3068-3071: Added CCC content (skeleton pirates) 3072-3081: Added CCC content (figurines of wondrous power) 3134-3139: Added CCC content (animals and animentals) 3140-3234: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3243-3246: Added classic elementals 3237-3242: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3247-3248: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3255-3268: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3269-3270: Added CCC content (glabrezu and disfavored) 3271-3287: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3288-3289: Added CCC content (canisecta) 3290-3296: Added CCC content (arabian skeletons) 3297: Added CCC content (scalykind) 3298: Added CCC content (kirre) 3299: Added CCC content (hyena) 3300-3509: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3510-3519: Added CCC content (draegloth and drow) 3530-3540: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3550-3860: Set TARGETABLE column to 0 (to remove tab/highlight glow and help prevent crashes). 3550-3897: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3897-3934: Removed "CEP24 " prefix from appearance name 5000-6275: Removed "ZNV23 " prefix from appearance name '''appearancesndset.2da Additions/Changes: 58: Added modron soundset 'baseitems.2da' Additions/Changes: 315: Added "Book 2*" item type 'parts_*.2da' Changed all AC values to match 2da line & model numbers (except parts_chest.2da). Padded all 2da files to line 255 (except parts_chest.2da). parts_belt: 109: Added CCC content (pirate outfit) 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) parts_bicep: 100-101: Added CCC content (wounded) 215: Added CCC content (silver arms) 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) parts_chest: 100-101: Added CCC content (wounded) 109: Added CCC content (pirate outfit) 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) parts_foot.2da: 190: Added CCC content (snowshoes) parts_forearm: 100-101: Added CCC content (wounded) 103: Added CCC content (celtic jewelry) 215: Added CCC content (silver arms) 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) parts_hand: 215: Added CCC content (silver arms) parts_neck: 102-103: Added CCC content (celtic jewelry) parts_robe: 13: Added CCC content (circlet) 26: Removed hiding of biceps and forearms 122-127: No model: removed hiding of body parts 175-179: Set to hide belt, pelvis, left thigh, and right thigh parts_shin: 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) parts_shoulder: 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) 'placeables.2da' Additions/Changes: ''1601: Added CCC content (undersea arch) 1603: Added CCC content (undersea arch) 1611: Added CCC content (VFX line of bubbles) 1621-1622: Added CCC content (oriental trees) 1861: Added CCC content (troll head) 1864: Added CCC content (chicken coop) 2083-2086: Changed appearance name to add "Oriental: " prefix 2091-2137: Changed appearance name to add "Oriental: " prefix ''2154-2155: Added CCC content (clothing stands) '2172-2173 Added CCC content (hagioscope and hidden shrine) ''2175-2176: Added CCC content (street trash) ''2208-2211: Added CCC content (wizard lab jars'')'' '2212-2214 Added CCC content (animated airships) 2822-2912: Changed appearance name to add "Oriental: " prefix 2943-2994: Changed appearance name to add "Oriental: " prefix ''2996: Added CCC content (demonic altar) 3038-3040: Added CCC content (little people furniture) 3279: Added missing entry for weapon rack (swords) 3285: Added missing entry for weapon rack (axes) 3573: Added CCC content (crate shelter) 3592-3601: Added windows and related pieces 3602-3618: Added CCC content (oriental and skyship) 3619: Added CCC content (vase with snake) 4200: Added CCC content (ancient altar) 4347: Added missing entry for DoD long table 4399: Added CCC content (private shrine) ''4436-4438: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name ''4439: Added CCC content (prayer kneeler) 4449: Added CCC content (prayer book) ''4499: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 4667: Added CCC content (barbarian horn) ''5664-5683: Added CCC content (elven twisted spires) 5689-5699: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5855-5899: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5900-5901: Added CCC content (obsidian spheres) 5902: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5903-5904: Added CCC content (obsidian spheres) 5905-5919: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5920-5947: Removed empty "TODO24 " entry 5920-5928: Added CCC content (statuary garden) 5929-5935: Added CCC content (wilderness traps) 5936-5941: Added CCC content (chinese lion statues) 5948-5949: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5950: Added CCC content (small bed) 5951-5952: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5953: Added CCC content (ornate altar) 5954: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5955-5959: Removed empty "TODO24 " entry 5960-5968: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5969-5970: Added CCC content (ornithopters) 5971-5973: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5974-5978: Removed empty "TODO24 " entry 5979-5980: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5981: Removed empty "TODO24 " entry 5982-5986: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5987: Removed empty "TODO24 " entry 5988-5999: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8001-8228: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8229-8256: Added CCC content (paintings and tapestries) 8257-8261: Removed empty "TODO24 " entry 8270-8289: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8301-8505: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8510-8546: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8548-8550: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8552-8556: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8576-8990: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9000-9406: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9407--9409: Added CCC content (snowshoes) 9410-9443: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9450-9460: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9487-9586: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9587: Added CCC content (golden apple) 9588-10757: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 10758-10792: Removed "CEP24 " prefix from appearance name 10793-10797: Added CCC content (jeweled books) 10798-10803: Added CCC content (merchant stalls & signs) 10804-10871: Added missing oriental content by coulisfu 12000-20000: Removed empty TILE_RESERVED lines '''portraits.2da Additions/Changes: 2396: Added CCC crate shelter 2397: Added quadrone 3854-3986: Added CCC placeables and creatures '' 'tailmodel.2da' Additions/Changes: 969: Added CCC content (Each-uisge (water horse)) 970-971: Added CCC content (animals) 972-977: Added CCC content (PLT tails) 2850-2856 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2859-2863 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2865-2866 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2868-2869 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2872-2879 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2881-2895 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2897 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2900-2907 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2911-2922 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2924-2932 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2937-2938 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2964-2967 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2969-2978 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2982 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2984-2989 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2991-2994 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2996-2999 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 3003 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 3006-3264 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name ''3265 Added CCC content (rideable broomstick) 'visualeffects.2da' Additions/Changes: 3495: Added CCC wood spike trap 6144-6167: Added CCC head-aligned horns and flames 6700-6723: Added CCC torso-aligned parrots 6724-6735: Added CCC head-aligned tiki mask Category:Documentation Category:2da